Some applications that use regulator circuits require a supply voltage that is much higher than the reliability limits of the process technology in which they are designed. Such circuits must include overvoltage protection to limit the junction voltages for all transistors or other components that would otherwise be subjected to voltage drops beyond the technology's specifications. One example of such a circuit is an active pass gate device commonly used in voltage regulator architectures. This device can be protected from over-voltages by dropping the voltage from the supply to a tolerable range. However, in regulators that support a high dynamic range of output load currents, the voltage drop can vary significantly. For example, the voltage drop at high load currents can be much higher than the voltage drop at low load currents, which can cause the regulator pass gate drain voltage to drop low enough to collapse the device, resulting in a failure of the output of the regulator.